The American Emperor and Stitch
by DTNG-TSL-TSR-HM
Summary: What happens when Jake Long searches a mysterious purple dragon at Kuzco Acedemy? What's been going on with Yzma? And what about Jumbaa's experement 630? What else can go wrong?


A/N: This was inspired by a weird dream I had one night only I was there… This is the story with out me in it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it, except my plot.

**American Dragon: Jake Long- Dragon Academy **

Episode One: Part one.

Jake and Fu Dog running down the street towards Grandpa's shop "Yo Fu, Why is Grandpa buggin about some Dragon spotted in South America anyways?" Jake asked Fu Dog.

"Because, the old man has been appointed leader of the dragon watchers, and the South American Dragon was with the Dragon Council when the other dragon was spotted" Fu replied. Jake and Fu walked into the shop and grandpa was standing there looking extremely mad.

"Jake, Fu Dog you're late, you were supposed to be here right after you got out of school. Your plane leaves in 2 hours. Go get your mom Hayley, Trixie, and Spud. And hurry up!"

"Fine G don't lose it. Dragon Up!" Jake flies out the shop towards Trixie's house.

Jake, Trixie, and Spud are sitting in one row in an airplane, Grandpa is across the aisle from them. "Trixie, Jake, Spud, you will be undercover as new students at Kuzco Academy." Grandpa hands them their schedules and continues to watch the movie.

"Awesome our first international spy mission!" Spud said excitedly "And, we get to meet the Mayas"

"Jakey, why are we doing this anyway?" Trixie asked.

"Gramps wants me to spy on that in that dragon I told you about" Jake said.

"Oh, and it's cool he told our parents we have to do a cultural exchange." Trixie said the busted out in laughter. The plane touched down at the airport, and they went to the hotel for the night.

The next morning at the front steps of Kuzco Academy, Malina and Kuzco were there to greet the new 'students'. "Good morning, you must be Jake, Trixie, and Spud, I'm Malina and that is Kuzco, do you have your schedules?" Malina asked.

"Yeah, here they are" Jake said as he handed Malina his schedule.

"Okay, so you have Malaguaco next, but first you need to get some uniforms on" Malina said.

After Malaguaco's class was over the group was in the halls. "Why do we have to wear these whack uniforms?" Jake asked.

"Because, the school has my name so everyone has to look like me," Kuzco explained.

"That is awesome, we are like twins!" Spud exclaimed.

"Looks like Spud finally found a role-model" Trixie said.

"And Kuzco found someone who likes him more that he likes himself" Malina said. "Oh, and Principal Amzy is having a pep rally for you new students. Well now you guys have P.E. straight down the hall and we have Art so meet here after class?"

"Sure" Jake said. Malina and Kuzco went into the classroom and the three New Yorkers started walking down the hall.

"Hey Jake, how are we supposed to have a low profile if they have a pep rally for us?" Trixie asked.

"I think I have an idea" Jake said.

Later at the pep rally Spud is standing at the podium in front of everyone at the school and Jake and Trixie are sitting behind him. Spud started talking "Um, hi. My name is Spud and I am here to study the culture of you guys and we are um..." Spud forgot what he was supposed to say so he looked at his hand "Oh, happy to be welcomed to your school with open arms. Thank you" Spud goes and sits in the empty chair.

"Thank you Spud," Principal Amzy said "Now everyone can leave single-file out to go to lunch"

At lunch Jake, Kuzco, Malina, Trixie, and Spud were sitting at lunch together. "You know we've only been here for one day and we have had more fun that all year with Professor Rotwood." Jake said, then Kronk came running up to them screaming "AAH! DRAGON!!" Kronk was screaming running in circles.

"What? Where?" Jake asked.

"Over there by the farthest table" Kronk said pointing to a skinny purple dragon.

"Oh, I have to go to the bathroom" Jake said, Jake ran to the bathroom 'Dragon Up' and flew out towards the purple dragon. Jake punched and kicked at the purple dragon and all it did was dodge it, then Jake finally hit the dragon and it flew away. Jake flew back into the bathroom and returned to human form and ran back to his friends. "What did I miss?"

"It was awesome! Two dragons came out, a red one and a purple one, and the red one was all, punching and kicking, and the purple one was all 'Ooh you can't hit me cause I'm a big and bad purple dragon' and then the red one was all 'Oh yeah" and hit him then the purple one was all 'Aaahh, you can hit me, run away'" Kuzco said.

"Wow, that red dragon sounds cool," Jake said.

"Too bad you missed it," Kronk said.

Jake, Spud, and Trixie arrived at the hotel room and Grandpa was there "Did anything happen today Jake?" Grandpa asked.

"Yeah Gramps, you should have seen it, there was this purple dragon and I was fighting and it was dodging all my hits and I finally hit it and then it flew away, it was tight"

"So you mean it is still loose?" Grandpa asked yelling.

"Well yeah, but you shoulda seen it."

"Jake, you were supposed to capture it,"

"Oops" Jake said.


End file.
